


Eight Is A Lucky Number

by AgeOfCreation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Butterflies, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Journal Entries, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Midieval Times, Other, The EVIL, The Eight, The Old Eight, War Fighting, protecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfCreation/pseuds/AgeOfCreation
Summary: Eight teenagers - A Prince, A Guard, A Bounty Hunter, A Fisher, A Stable Girl, A Blind Baker, A Thief, And A Rouge- find small trinkets in the oddest places -a safe place-. After adorning the garments, the eight are met with a surge of power. However, the people of the kingdom fear, hate, and despise the powers given. But they don't know that the Eight were in their own village. They heard the stories of the previous, The Evil… the new?





	Eight Is A Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> EIALT (eialt; e-ia-lit) is an original story written by 4 people. They run this account. Have fun with the story. We'd love to hear your thoughts and your ideas/headcanons
> 
> Any French should be correct. (Haven't spoken it fluently in a long time.)

Marin-

Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway, a small hum of an ancient tune following.

“Sir.” A male voice.

“Hm? Oh! Hi, Danny!” A softer male voice answered.

“Sir, there has been rumor of war in the East.” The young male said stiffly.

“War? War with who?” The other replied, soft.

The male lowered his voice. “The Evil…”

The softer voice sighed, “Danny, don't say that! You know how my father gets about that stuff…” 

“My Prince, what shall we do?”

“Danny! I said you can call me Marin!”

“But you are my Prince.”

“Still!”

“We’re not little kids anymore.”

“But, Danny!” 

“It's Daniel. Please, my Prince.”

“I'll call you Daniel when you call me Marin.”

“Fine, Marin.”

“Yay!”

After a few days, the footsteps continued, along with the humming.  
Hurried footsteps followed. “Marin!”

“I'm thinking about going to the willow tree!"

“May I accompany you?”

“Not today, Daniel! Thank you!”

The doors to the outside gate of the caste opened, revealing the prince. The prince was somewhat tall for a boy of age fifteen, face dotted with freckles that looked black against his dark skin. His green eyes shimmered like dew on grass, his suit; form fitting. His smile was contagious, his dimples clear in the way of the setting sun. He walked toward the outside gate, reaching and unlocking the small lock.  
He stepped outside the gate, hands clasped together, and hurried towards a shaded grove of tree. Marin sat at the base of a tree that had vine like leaves, smiling. He tugged one of the vines in attempt to pull it off. A box hit the prince directly on the head. “Owie!”

Marin rubbed his head, inspecting the box. It was a black box tied with a small green ribbon with a stitched in flower like pattern.

‘How pretty!’ He thought. 

He looked it over, on the end ribbon hung a tag, it gave him details in runes he'd yet to learn, they were intriguing.

He carefully untied the box and pulled out the trinket inside. The hat was a lovely green and had a strong smell of chamomile tea. Marin hummed and stood, putting the trinket on his head. A green flash interrupted his train of thought, swirls of green in multiple designs flooded his feet and the ground below. Marin squeezed his eyes tight until the lights vanished. He looked at the ground and the willows trunk. The designs made by the green light was carved into the ground and trunk. 

Marin stumbled out of the sloped grove, confusion in his eyes.

Marin walked toward the edge of the gate, playing with his beanie that was atop his head. The sound of fluttering sounded by his ears. He turned to see a butterfly, which was oddly colored, by a bush of lilies. Marin smiled, he walked toward the green bug, giggling as it fluttered upwards. He followed the bug, admiring the purple tips of its wings as it headed west. Marin reached toward the butterfly, pouting as it dripped from his reach. He ran after it as it flew faster. The trees became denser as Marin followed the butterfly. He was out of breath from running as the butterfly landed on a bush. The sound of rushing water fills Marin ears as he reached to touch the bug. 

His hand an inch away, he was startled as he heard someone shout, “Don't touch that!” 

Marin gasped, stumbling over his own feet. He felt cold water hit his back, as his vision turned black.

 

~~~~  
Rhys-

There was the soft sound of footsteps, the crunching of leaves, and the crackling of sticks as the bounty hunter walked to his destination. He paid no attention to his surroundings, only the path that lay ahead of him. As the forest began to disappear into a town, his thoughts began to drift. This was to help ignore the stares and whispers as the villagers caught sight of him. More focused on the thoughts in his head than his surroundings, he didn't pay much attention to what was directly in front of him. He didn't notice the girl who was in front of him until he walked right into her.

The girl yelped and looked up, before grinning. “Oh, hi Rhys!”

“Watch where you're going.” He growled, clearly irritated at the use of his name.

“Why don’t you watch your tone?” The girl snapped back, still maintaining a sweet tone.

“Do you know who I am?” The words came out on instinct, which he instantly knew how immature they sounded.

“Yes, but you don’t know who I am~!” The girls grin widened.

“I will later. I see that look in your eyes. I've seen it before- in the eyes of criminals. Not much longer until I'll see your pretty little face on the walls. Better watch yourself, sweetheart.” His voice got slightly sweeter at the end, in a mocking sense. He pushed her to the side. 

“Now if you excuse me, I've got places to be.” He continued on his way, his face keeping the same blank expression throughout the entire encounter.

The girl giggled, looking back. “You should watch yourself as well~.” She smiled to herself before skipping down the path in the opposite direction.

Rhys didn't react, continuing on his way. He continued to walk until the town faded behind him, and did not stop until he reached a small pond. He sighed, taking a seat on a familiar rock at the edge. He closed his eyes, getting wrapped up in his thoughts, until a bird call led him to opening them. He stared into the pond, and there at the edge of the shore underwater sat a small box. 

Rhys frowned slightly, and leaned forward, reaching in and grabbing the small box. He pulled it out, and shook off some of the water droplets. He looked at the soaked tag at the end of the ribbions and shrugged. He opened the box after a second, putting it down and taking out its contents. There was two white fingerless gloves with a small ring full of colors on the back. 

“Who left these underwater? Rather strange.” He said to himself out loud, pulling on the gloves, which fit perfectly.

“Interesting.” He sighed, and closed his eyes. After a second or two, he opened them, but as he did his vision was overcome by white designs, and he blinked rapidly until they faded. He glanced at the rock, which had suddenly been engraved with the white patterns he just saw. He stood up quickly, almost losing his balance, and walked off, trying to process what had just happened.

A few days later, Rhys held a piece of paper in his hand, his eyes narrowed.

Ivy ran into him. “Oh! I'm sorry? Oh. Uh, bye!” She started to run.

Rhys reacted quickly and grabbed the back of her shirt before she could run off, pulling her back. “Where are you going?”

“N-n-none of your business!” Ivy stuttered.

“You know I’m a bounty hunter, eh? Why are you so on edge?”

“None of your business!” Ivy spat and drew her knife.

“Why? Are you a criminal or something?” He sneered.

“What do you care?” Ivy growled.

“You should know, unless you’re an idiot.”

“I'm not gonna answer to you, rat!”

“Says the rogue.”

Ivy gritted her teeth.

“Where’s your little thieving friend?” He sneered, drawing his knife.

“I'll never tell you!” Ivy backed away.

“If you do, I’ll let you go unharmed.” Rhys bargained.

“Liar!” Ivy shouted. She swung at his face.

Rhys hissed in pain, stumbling back and holding his eye, tightening his grip on his knife. “Fool.”

Ivy turned and ran.

Rhys didn’t follow, still covering his left eye, sheathing his knife, and wiping the blood that dripped down his face. He stumbled through the forest, not daring to uncover his eye, and eventually reached a small grove, and collapsed onto a rock, still not uncovering his eye.

“Oh.”

“Real pretty, ain’t it?”

“You'll get used ta it, kid.”

“Not when a damn rogue just sliced it out.”

“Still.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Name's Ash.” He stuck his hand out.

“Rhys.” He shook it with the hand not covering his eye.

“Sorcery.” Ash murmured.

“What?”

“Follow me.” Ash grabbed Rhys’s wrist and walked further down.

Rhys stumbled behind him, still completely lost.

 

~~~~  
Kalee-

The sound of grass shifting and sticks cracking could be heard as a girl sprinted through the forest, grinning from the adrenaline. Wind blew through her hair as she ran, jumping over larger sticks when she noticed them(which, to be honest, wasn’t very often). 

She didn’t really pay much attention to where she was going, as she didn’t have the time to at the moment.  
There was the soft sound of leaves crunching in the distance, and then suddenly a yelp as another girl ran full force into her.

The smaller girl yelped as well, falling backwards.  
The other taller girl was already on the ground, and was frantically shoving things back into a sack.  
The smaller girl tried to get up and tripped, one arm covered in red liquid.  
The older girl raised an eyebrow after putting everything back in the bag. “Who’d you murder?” She asked, smiling slightly.

“Uhh… It’s red paint?” The smaller girl smiled innocently, still on the ground.

“Don’t lie, that'll get you in worse trouble. I stole all this, if that helps.”

“Uh, it was some kid who decided to push me in the dirt like a week ago.” 

“The bounty hunter?”

“Nah, that was just today.”

“Oh. Shame. Don't like him.” She sighed. “I won't tell if you won't. Names Thalia, maybe we could team up one day or something?” Thalia stood up, dusting herself off.

The blood-covered girl sat up. “Kalee. And yeah, that’d be nice.” She grinned.

“I'd best be off, they've already got a bounty on me.” She winked, then jogged off.

Kalee stood up and smiled, looking back at the thief, before continuing to sprint through the trees. After a while of sprinting, she stopped near some stables and quickly washed her arm, before noticing a small box on the ground. 

“What’s this..?” She muttered to herself, picking up the small container. It was black, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around it, a scratched tag at the end. She opened the box after a second to find a charm in the shape of a dagger. 

“Aw, that’s cute!” She attached the charm to a chain bracelet on her wrist. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding pink light, that faded into a swirly, almost sigil-like design before disappearing altogether. Kalee blinked a few times, startled by what had just occurred. 

“Well then.” She chuckled, before noticing the same design that she had just seen on the ground the box had been before she had discovered it. 

“Huh. Well, that’s weird.” She commented, before turning towards a dark-coated stallion.

“Did you see that too, Boxer?” The horse let out a small, sigh-like grunt. The girl giggled.

“I know you can’t talk. You don’t seem shocked though, so you’re probably fine.” She pet the stallion, smiling.

A few days later, Kalee stood over a corpse, giggling. She pulled a matchbox out of her back pocket, and pulled out a match. She struck the object against the side of the box, creating a small flame. 

She watched as smoke swirled up from the small wisp of fire before noticing an oddly colored butterfly. It was pink, with crimson speckles. Kalee watched the insect flutter around for a few moments before noticing the crackling of the fire she had apparently started, which was spreading quickly. She sprinted, repeatedly cursing under her breath, until she reached a grove.

“You look like hell,kid.”

Kalee laughed slightly, trying to catch her breath.

“You started a fire, huh.”

“It was an accident if that makes it any better.” Kalee shrugged.

“Could feel it from here.”

“Oops?” She laughed.

“Nice charm.”

“Thanks! I found it in a box just lying on the ground a couple days ago.”

He nodded, “Follow me, Kalee.” He headed further into the grove.

Kalee followed, not questioning how he knew her name.

 

~~~~  
Jalen-

The soft sound of a rolling pin hitting dough was like music to Jalen’s ears as she left the shop, basket full of random sweets, which she was told to give to the King and his son. She felt her way around until she felt the gate of the castle outsides.

She pushed her way in and knocked on what she felt was the doors and felt them open. She thanked whoever opened the door. She walked the main corridor, and greeted Marin, the prince. Jalen knew she was taller because she felt his head rest on her chest while they hugged. The two walked the rest of the corridors towards the main room, where she heard the sound of fight.

She heard Marin gasp slightly, “Daniel! Why are you fighting a woman!” 

“She tried to get in the castle, my prince!”

“Let her go!” 

Jalen nodded, as agreement.  
Daniel snarled, but obeyed.  
Jalen heard Marin consult with Daniel as she set the basket on the table near the center of the room (so she thought.)  
There was a small cough, obviously trying to get attention.  
Jalen tried to turn towards the sound, “Hello?”

“Hi.” A girl’s voice answered, a bored tone in her voice.

“Bonjour, mon amie! How can I be of assistance?” Jalen asked, a strain in her voice from acting polite.

“I’m just hoping I don’t get killed for trying to break in here.”

“Killed by who.” She replied, blunt.

“That guard seemed a bit... murderous.” She said the last word cautiously.

“Nah! Do not worry, mon cher! Daniel is just, overprotective!” 

“Oh.” Her tone was still guarded.

She stuck her hand out, “Jalen.” 

The girl shook it after a moment's hesitation. “Thal.”

“Why did you hesitate. It is pretty clear I can not attack, mon rouge.”

“Had to walk over to you.”

“Oh!” Jalen tried to look clearly at Thal.

“Wonder when they’re going to let me leave...” Thal muttered.

Daniel glared at her from the side of the room.

“You can leave whenever. Marin probably ain't gonna do shit. Too kind.” Jalen said.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Hm.” Jalen agreed, “Oh, wait! You're probably wanted for attempted break in.” Jalen babbed, sarcasm leaking into the sentence.

Daniel snorted.

“No way.” Her voice was equally sarcastic.

“I'm going back to the shop, if want to come.” Jalen offered.

“You probably don’t want a thief accompanying you.” 

“Isn't like I give a shit.” Jalen shrugged.

“That guard may still want my head.”

“Danny will stop being a salty bitch when Mar’s is dead. Dontcha worry about him, mon petit cher.”

“I’ll walk with you out I suppose, but after I do have places to be.”

“Why do you need to walk me out?” 

“Didn’t say that. I enjoy your company.”

“Really?” Jalen flops, sarcastically. “Come on, Thal. I have six more places I have to drop.” Jalen made her way towards the door, only to trip over a small table that happened to be in her path.

Thal didn’t make a comment.

“Fuck! Ow, shit-” Jalen coughed, and stood straight, shift to the left and continuing.

“You good?” She asked, following her out.

“Yeah. Don't comment on it.” Jalen spat.

Thal kept her mouth shut, as she was told.

Jalen continued forward, using her hands to feel around the area, which she assumed was the west wing exit corridor. “Are you staring at me?” Jalen piped

“No.”

“I can feel your eyes on me. Mostly from my lips to my eyes. Can you stop.” Jalen remarked.

“Sorry.”

“It was a joke. I really don't care.” 

Thal didn’t comment.

“Where's the door?”

“End of the hall to the left, I think.”

“Thanks, Thal. You sure you don't want to come and grab a cookie or something?” Jalen asked

Thal didn’t answer for a moment or two. “I’m good.”

“If I knew where you lived, I would bring you a few.” 

She didn’t respond.

“Rough topic?”

“Just a bit.”

“We all have our sore spots, oui?” Jalen said pointing to what she hoped was her eyes

“Indeed so.”

“What am I pointing at.” 

“Your left ear.”

“God fucking damnit!” Jalen shouts, shoving her hand to her side.

“‘s not your fault.”

“Thanks. You're pretty nice, for a Voleur dick, non?”

“Wouldn't call myself nice, but sure.”

“We're you about to shrug?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why didn't you.”

“I think you know.”

“I'm blind, not an idiot.”

“I know.”

“.. You're hand is soft, non? That is a good thing. Strong hand, ready for a fight, oui?” Jalen was sure she was holding Thal’s hand, it felt different from her’s or anyone else’s.

Thal didn’t really know how to answer that, just nodded.  
Jalen sighed, “Why were you in the castle?”

“Why would a thief be in a castle?” There was extra sarcasm poured into the statement.

Jalen let out a quiet giggle, “Yeah, but why. What were you looking for?”

“Don’t know. I didn’t have a plan at all, pretty idiotic of me.”

“A thief with no plan? Hah, that's new.” Jalen felt around a bit, “Are we at the bridge?”

“Yeah.”

“Shops over left, I can hear the crowd.”

“They’re pretty loud.” Thal agreed.

“How big is it.”

“Regular.”

“Any open spaces.”

“A few. Don’t really pay much attention to how many usually, though.”

“Hm. Well, It was nice to meet you, Thal. I must be going. And, I'm saying this nicely, and I have almost no reason, fuck you. Bye bye, now.” Jalen walked towards the sound of the crowd.

She pushed her way through the crowd, finding the chipped stone of the bakery. She pushed the door open and called out to the other workers that she was back. She placed her basket down on the counter and grabbed a new tray from another worker. 

Jalen felt for her basket, but her hand met a different cover. She picked up the item, feeling it over. Jalen told whoever else was in the room she'd be back soon. She walked down towards the ending hall, opening the box., feeling the tag on the end ribbion. Inside felt like a smooth rope, on a plush interior. She took it into context and guessed it was a hair tie. Jalen shrugged, pulling as much of her hair up as she could, and tied it in. 

As soon as she let go, color flashed. The patterns flashing in her mind, she has never seen. The colors drained leaving her alone in the vast black she always knew.

A few days later, Jalen shuffled out of the shop, the streets empty from what she heard. She pushed back whispers from stray townsfolk and continued on. While walking, hands were on her back, shoving her in different directions.

It kept up for a few minutes, till the hands were gone and she felt dizzy. She walked more, but the sounds of bird and streams became more prominent. She didn’t know where the hell she was. She put her hand out and-

“I wouldn't touch that.”

Jalen whipped around. She felt a hand around her wrists, “I'm Ash. Nice tie. C mon.”

Jalen let herself be dragged farther away.

 

~~~~

Daniel-

The male guard, once he was relieved from his post, took a walk down to the weapons shop.

“Daniel! Come with me.” Called another guard. Daniel nodded and walked with the second guard.

“Congratulations, Daniel. You've invented a new kind of stupid.” Daniel’s eyes narrowed as the guard continued to taunt him.

“I need to go…” Daniel pushed past the guard and ran to a small cave. On the way there he hit something and tumbled backwards.

There was an irritated curse, as the ‘thing’ he hit wasn’t a thing- it was a who.

“Who- Rhys?!” Daniel sighed.

“Better watch where you’re going, Danny.” Rhys mocked.

Daniel’s lip curled into a sneer. “Don't you use that name, unless you want to be put in the prison.”

“Aww, you going to lock up the only bounty hunter in the kingdom because I hurt your feelings?”

“Shut up you piece of foxdung.” Daniel spat.

“Why should I?”

Daniel drew his sword.

“I sense a challenge. Before you start this, I’d like to remind you who I am.” Rhys smirked as he drew a dagger.

“I know who you are, you rat.”

“Well, I won’t take the first swing. Won’t get in trouble for being brutally attacked by an... aggressive guard.” Rhys chuckled.

Daniel sheathed his sword. “I hate you. Now get out of my way.” He growled.

“You know you love me~”

“You little brat.” Daniel tried to hide the grin that was creeping up his face.

“I see that smile.”

“Shut up!” Daniel pushed past Rhys and ran the rest of the way to the cave.

“Daniel?” A soft shout echoed in the cave

“Y-yeah?” Daniel called. “Back here!”

“Daniel! Look what I foun- Oh! Hi!” 

Daniel walked out of the cave. “Hey Marin.”

Marin smiled, “Daniel! Have you met this guy at the grove exit?” 

“You.” Daniel growled.

“Hey, I was walking over in this direction, then I saw him, and got curious.” Rhys shrugged.

“He is very nice! He likes complimenting people!” Marin added.

“Rat.” Daniel muttered.

“Heard that.” Rhys smirked.

Marin smiled wider, “I gave him a flower!” 

“You'd give a rogue a flower, my Prince.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Yes?” 

Rhys just laughed.

“He is much kinder than what my father had described!” Marin flushed.

Daniel turned away and walked into the cave.  
Marin let confusion flash over his face, “Danny?” 

Daniel ignored his friend, spotting a box. “What in the name…?”  
He kneeled down and picked up the box.  
He opened the box to see a purple belt. “What?” His slipped it on, curiosity sparking his eyes. He closed his eyes at a flash of purple light with strange patterns he hadn't seen before. He ran out of the cave, stopping just at the entrance.

Rhys was talking to Marin, a smirk on his face.  
Marin’s face was a darker shade than it was normally.  
Daniel narrowed his eyes. “Rhys!” He snapped.

Rhys looked at him. “Yes?” He had a sweet, mocking tone, the smirk still on his face.

Daniel glared at him. “You rat.” He pulled out his sword.

“This again?”

“Yes.”

“Well, if we’re going to fight, let’s not do it in front of our handsome prince.”

Daniel roared and ran at the bounty hunter.

Rhys easily moved out of the way. “Jealous much~?”

“You little rat.” Daniel sneered.

“I’m so offended.”

Daniel gritted his teeth and lunged at him.  
Rhys dodged, and hit the flat of Daniel’s sword, knocking it out of his grip.  
Daniel narrowed his eyes.

“Ah! No, no! Please, don't fight! Daniel, it was just a compliment!” Marin tried.

Daniel growled in reply.

Rhys just let another smirk slide on his face. “Well, this was fun and all, but I better be on my way, I do have a job to do.”

“Good.” Daniel spat. “Go catch some rogues or something.”

“Be Careful, Rhys!” Marin called.

“Will do, my prince.” Rhys slid the knife he’d drawn back into its sheath, and walked off.

“Hope a rogue cuts you.” Daniel called after him.

“Hope you fall on your sword.” Rhys called back, not looking back.

“Well, that wasn't very nice!” Marin pouted.

“He is a rat. A no-good rat.” Daniel growled and walked away.

A few days later, Daniel walked back to the small cave. He spent about an hour in there before walking out. He then walked back to the castle. 

“Where is the prince?” He asked a guard, who shrugged.

“Left a day ago.”

“WHAT?!” Daniel ran, looking for the prince. He followed a butterfly that led him to a small grotto.

“What the hell!”

“Where's the prince?!” Daniel shouted.

The man put his hands up, “You mean the drenching wet kid who almost touched basic poison.”

“What?! Poison?!”

“The butterflies.” He pointed to the butterfly

“H-how can butterflies be poisonous?” Daniel laughed.

“Nice belt.”

“Thanks.” Daniel growled.

“Follow me, please, Daniel.” The man headed down  
westward

Daniel didn't say anything, just following the man.

 

~~~~  
Rayne

“Jesus, where are all the fucking fish today!?” A girl shouted in frustration, sitting in front of a lake and holding a fishing rod.

“Shouting’ll only scare them off ya know.” Joked a female behind her.

The fisher turned around, slightly startled, before sighing. “I know, it’s just frustrating.”

“Did I scare you?” The girl teased.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.” She rolled her eyes.

“‘Least you're a truthful fisher.” She laughed.

The fisher smiled for a second before turning back towards the water.

The girl sat behind her. “What's your name?”

“Rayne. What’s yours?”

“Ivy. No nicknames. Just Ivy.”

“Okay, Shari.” The fisher grinned.

Ivy stood up, eyes flashing with anger. She drew a dagger. “My. Name. Is. Ivy.” She hissed in a low voice.

“Woah, okay, fine. Calm the hell down, I was only teasing.” 

“Sorry,” Ivy muttered, sitting back down. “‘Shari’ doesn't bring back pleasant memories.”

“Oh. Sorry..”

Ivy shrugged. “My fault. So what do you fishers do when you're not fishing?”

“I like to just explore, see what’s around here.”

“That's cool.”

Rayne nodded.  
Ivy nodded, looking out over the water.

“So what do you do in your free time?”

“Think.”

“I dunno, stab people? I don’t know that much about you.” Rayne chuckled.

Ivy didn't say anything.

“So, uh..” Rayne shifted slightly.

Ivy laid down. “The grass is nice today.”

“Yeah.” Rayne smiled.

Ivy flicked a coin in her palm.

Rayne stared at the water.

Ivy started flipping the coin in her hands. “So, fisher. How much does a fish cost?”

“Depends on the size and how rare it is.”

“Cool. Here.” Ivy tossed Rayne a coin.  
Rayne caught it.

“See? Rogues ain't that bad.” Ivy grinned.

Rayne smiled. “I never said they were, did I?”

“No. Most people think we are.” Ivy shrugged.“That's why I didn't tell you.”

Rayne nodded.  
“So, any questions for your rogue friend?” Ivy laughed.

Rayne chuckled. “I dunno. Do you ever get lonely?”

“Sometimes.” Ivy admitted. “But I have a partner in crime.”

Rayne nodded.

“Can I buy a fish off you for my dinner?” Ivy asked.

“Sure.” Rayne stood up.

“I would like the smallest fish you have, please.”

“Okay.” Rayne walked over to a cooler and pulled out a fish. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Ivy grabbed the fish and tossed a couple of coins at her.

Rayne caught the coins and put them in her pocket.  
Ivy smiled and thanked her, then took the fish and walked away.  
Rayne sat back down and stared at the water for a few seconds before noticing something. 

“What the heck..?” She took off her shoes and swam to the bottom of the lake, grabbing a small box, before swimming back to her original spot. 

“Who would leave something like this in the bottom of a lake like trash?” Rayne opened the box to reveal a blue and gold pendant.

“Holy shit! I don’t know who lost this, but until they come looking for it I’m just gonna..” She took the pendant and put it around her neck. Suddenly, blue flashed in front of her eyes, turning into a flowy design before fading away.

“..Okay what the fuuuck.” She blinked. She looked back down at the lake, noticing a rock engraved with the same pattern she just saw, as well as another rock across the lake with a different pattern engraved in white. 

“Okay, I might not have been the only one then..?” Rayne wondered to herself. 

“Whatever, I’m just gonna get my mind off this shit.” She said before continuing her fishing.

A few days after, Rayne sat in front of the lake, fishing rod in hand. She sighed. 

“Another bad day, huh?” She muttered to no-one. After a few minutes, she noticed a butterfly. It was bright blue, with spots of darker blue and white. She watched as the butterfly fluttered around, starting to get further.

“Eh, it’s getting late anyway, why the hell not.” Rayne got up and followed the winged creature, wandering after it for who knows how long until she walked into another, older person. “Oh-! Sorry.”

“Oh, another short person! Hello!”

Rayne smiled. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Fine. Nice pendant.”

“Thanks.”

“Follow me.” The man walked farther without another word.

Rayne was slightly confused, but did as she was told.

 

~~~~  
Thalia-

The thief walked through the forest, the bag of stolen goods on her back almost weightless from the long walk. She paid no attention to it, however, another task at hand. After a long walk, she finally reached her destination. It was the burnt rubble of a house, and her face showed no emotion. 

She walked through the rubble, and stopped as her sharp eyes caught on a box. She walked over, sighing, and picking it up. She turned the box around, and opened it, pulling out a red headband with wisps of flames patterned onto it. She gave a gentle hum in admiration, and put it on, and at that moment, a bright light blinded her, and a red pattern was burned into the ground by flames, leaving red patterns burned into the ground below her feet. She looked down, seeing the patterns engraved below, and smiled. The thief walked out of the ruins, a new type of fire burning through her bones as she glanced at the ruins as she walked, her face void of any emotion.

She walked through the forest, watching the animals and plants, when an odd-colored butterfly caught her eyes. It seemed oddly familiar, and she noticed the same red as the headband she saw. The butterfly fluttered in front of her, and she watched it, and the butterfly fluttered off. She sighed, and continued walking, the smell of smoke behind her, and she quickened her pace, the unnamed fear of fire following behind her, seemingly more dangerous than the flames. She reached the grove, catching glimpse of Rhys, and coughed, obviously trying to get attention.

“Oh. Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Ash.” He stuck out his hand.

“Thal.” She shook, a guarded tone in her voice.

“Well, Thalia! Its great to met another fire eight.” He said plainly.

Thalia narrowed her eyes slightly, but kept her mouth shut.

Follow me.” Ash said, walking westward

Thalia did as instructed, more tense than usual.

 

~~~~  
Ivy

The rogue stuck to the shadows as she walked back to a small camp, the fish in hand. She quickly made a fire and fried the small fish over it. As she was eating it, Ivy looked around. The camp was in the middle of a darkened forest, hidden by old twisting, intertwining trees.

There was the sound of leaves crunching, and then the thief popped her head in, smiling slightly.

“I could hear you from from a mile off.” Ivy joked.

“Whoops.”

Ivy laughed. “Fish?” She offered a slice up to her.

“I’m good.” She shrugged, sitting down across from her.

“Okay.” Ivy set the slice down. “You get anything today?”

“Some coins, some bread, nothing much besides that.”

“Aw. Should've taken something we could’ve sold.” Ivy smiled.

“That’s for next time.” She laughed.

“Yeah, when I steal.” Ivy laughed.

“You got caught last time!” The thief protested, laughing again.

“...Oh yeah.” Ivy laughed as well.

“This is why you do all the roguey-things and I do all the thiefy-things.”

“True that. So. What's the plan for tonight?”

“Do I ever have a plan?”

“Sometimes.” Ivy joked.

“The only plans I have are how I’m gonna cook the fish, and I don’t even do that.” She grinned.

Ivy chuckled. “Yep. So. Meet me around nine at the bridge?”

“You got it.”

“Cool.” Ivy stood, dumping the fish bones down a hole and covering it with dirt.

“Well, I got somewhere to be, which I mean something to steal, so I’ll be off.”

“Bye. Don't get caught.”

“When have I ever?” She smirked as she walked out of the camp.

Ivy crawled over to her little ‘hut’ made of twigs and curled inside of it, then realizing something was pressing against her back. She turned around to see a black box. She picked it up and opened it.  
A flash of dark light, like shadows, appearing before her eyes. She stumbled backwards.

It when only a few days when:  
“No.” Ivy whispered from her spot in the tree as her brother was taken away by some guards.

“Hey! You!” Shouted one of the guards.

Ivy ran from them, following a black butterfly. She tripped over a root and stumbled at the foot of an oak in a grove. She reached out, intrigued by the butterfly.

“What is with kids and touchin’ butterflies.”

“Gah!” Ivy shouted in surprise, spinning around.

A man with black , ash-covered hair, waved at Ivy with one hand.

Ivy stared at him like she had never seen another human before. “Where did you come from?!”

“From the river. I dragged a kid from it.” He replied  
bluntly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Nice bracelet.” 

“Thanks?”

He nodded, “Follow me.” He headed farther into the woods.

Ivy nodded and followed.

~~~~

And so they embark on this new adventure, away from any familiarity. Wish them luck....

**Author's Note:**

> EIALT (eialt; e-ia-lit) is an original story written by 4 people. They run this account. Have fun with the story. We'd love to hear your thoughts and your ideas/headcanons
> 
> Any French should be correct. (Haven't spoken it fluently in a long time.)


End file.
